Godly Book
The Godly Book is a al cat toy available for NoLegs in . Description The Godly Book set is composed of a black Bible-like book and wooden cross with a crucified NoLegs doll nailed onto it (if the Coat of Teeth or Officer's Coat is also equipped, this becomes a living spider instead), though it isn't present if the Mature filter is toggled off. The Godly Book gives a below average boost to and an above average boost to . It also provides a moderate buff. The Godly Book is meant to actively exploit the synergy between and attacks, with the ability to apply Curse when attacking both from the weapon itself and its bonus skill. Also of note is that the Godly Book has a high chance to give NoLegs Auto-Revive once it reaches level 5, which can significantly improve his survivability. However, the Godly Book itself is not a particularly powerful weapon; the King's Guard is a more powerful Cat Toy in all respects (including resistances) but comes with an Evade penalty. In terms of resistances, the Godly Book resists , , . The Syphon resistance becomes an immunity at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Glitch Area of the Frozen Valley, the chest is guarded by a Earth Dragon. * * |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |BonusSkillPower = 50 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AutoStatusChance = (50%)(30%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 4x2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 5x3x |item21 = Leather |item21number = 1 |item31 = Leather |item31number = 3 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 2 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 2 |item51 = The Holy Grail |item51number = 1 |item52 = Leather |item52number = 3 |note = Before the v2 update, granted resistance to Curse/Bad Luck instead of Syphon. }} * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 15% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 25% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Weak+Tired |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AutoSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Leather |item21number = 1 |item31 = Leather |item31number = 3 |item41 = NoLegs Doll |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon NoLegs Doll.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 2 |item51 = The Holy Grail |item51number = 1 |item52 = Key Items#5Holy Water |item52icon = EBF5 Item Holy Water.png |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs